Thomas/Gallery
Thomasfirstwooden.jpg|Thomas as he was created Thomasfirstwooden2.png Thomasfirstwooden3.jpg Thomasfirstwooden4.jpg ThomasFirstWoodenandCarriagendTruck.jpg|Thomas as he was first created plus a carriage and truck ThomasFirstWoodenandCarriagendTruck2.jpg ThomasRevWAwdry.jpg|Thomas as drawn by the Rev. W. Awdry TheReverend'sThomas.jpg|The model of Thomas on Awdry's layout TheReverend'sThomas2.jpg File:TheReverened'sThomas3.jpg‏‎ ThomasRailwayModeller.jpg File:ThomasandPercyFfarquharLayout.png|Thomas and Percy in Awdry's Ffarquhar layout File:ThomasandDaisyFfarquharLayout.jpg|Thomas and Daisy in Awdry's Ffarquhar layout File:ThomasandGordonReginaldPayne1.png|Thomas as illustrated by Reginald Payne File:ThomasReginaldPayne1.png File:ThomasReginaldPayne2.png ThomasandGordonRS1.png|Thomas in Thomas the Tank Engine ThomasandGordonRS3.PNG|Thomas and Gordon ThomasandGordonRS5.PNG ThomasandGordonRS7.PNG Thomas'TrainRS1.PNG|Thomas with Henry Thomas'TrainRS2.PNG Thomas'TrainRS4.png Thomas'TrainRS6.PNG ThomasandtheTrucksRS1.png|Thomas with Edward ThomasandtheTrucksRS4.PNG|Thomas as illustrated by Reginald Payne ThomasandtheTrucksRS5.png ThomasandtheTrucksRS7.PNG ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS1.PNG|Thomas with the Fat Controller ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS4.PNG ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS7.png|Thomas with James ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS8.PNG|Thomas on his branch line ThomasandtheGuardRS1.PNG|Thomas as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby ThomasandtheGuardRS6.png ThomasGoesFishingRS7.PNG Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowRS3.PNG|Thomas wearing a snowplow Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowRS6.PNG Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowRS7.PNG|Thomas and Terence ThomasandBertieRS1.PNG|Thomas and Bertie TroubleInTheShedRS7.PNG|Thomas, Edward, Percy and the Fat Controller TroubleintheShedRS8.PNG CoalRS6.png ThomasInTroubleRS1.PNG ThomasInTroubleRS3.PNG ThomasInTroubleRS6.PNG MrsKyndley'sChristmasRS6.PNG|Toby, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel and Henrietta DownTheMineRS1.PNG DownTheMineRS6.PNG DowntheMineRS7.png DowntheMineRS8.png PaintPotsandQueensRS4.PNG Percy'sPromiseRS1.png|Thomas with Percy PercyTakesThePlungeRS3.PNG TheFatController'sEnginesRS2.png|Thomas with Jinty and Pug TheFatController'sEnginesRS4.PNG|Thomas as illustrated by John T. Kenney TheMissingCoachRS4.png|Thomas, Annie and Clarabel and his special coach TheMissingCoachRS5.png|Thomas with Douglas ThomasComestoBreakfastRS4.png ThomasComestoBreakfastRS5.png|Thomas with Donald ThomasComestoBreakfastRS6.png Percy'sPredicamentRS8.png Stepney'sSpecialRS6.png|Thomas with Stepney Stepney'sSpecialRS7.png WrongRoadRS1.png|Thomas as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards GhostTrainRS1.png GhostTrainRS7.png WoollyBearRS5.png StopThief!RS4.png StopThief!RS5.png|Thomas as illustrated by Clive Spong Triple-HeaderRS1.png Triple-HeaderRS4.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoalRS2.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoalRS5.png DripTankRS5.png Drip-TankRS7.png ScrambledEggsRS1.png ScrambledEggsRS2.png|Thomas, Edward, Bill and Ben ScrambledEggsRS3.png ScrambledEggsRS5.png ScrambledEggsRS6.png|Thomas covered in eggs ScrambledEggsRS8.png|Thomas, Bill and Ben WhatAPictureRS1.png DownTheDrainRS5.png DownTheDrainRS6.png DownTheDrainRS7.png MuseumPieceRS2.png Museum-PieceRS4.png Museum-PieceRS7.png NotTheTicketRS1.png NotTheTicketRS2.png NotTheTicketRS3.png NotTheTicketRS4.png NottheTicketRS5.png|Thomas and a 1979 replica of Stephenson's Rocket TroubleontheLineRS1.png|Thomas and Green Arrow TroubleontheLineRS2.png TroubleontheLineRS5.png ThomasAndTheRailTourRS1.png|Thomas, Mallard and Duchess of Hamilton ThomasAndTheRailTourRS4.png ThomasAndTheRailTourRS6.png ThomasAndTheRailTourRS7.png ThomasComesHomeRS7.png CabOverWheelsRS1.png|Thomas, Toby and Wilbert FoamingattheFunnelRS1.png|Thomas and Wilbert BirdstrikeRS1.png RabbitsRS4.png RabbitsRS5.png RabbitsRS6.png GoldenJubileeRS5.png GoldenJubileeRS6.png OverloadedRS4.png OverloadedRS5.png OverloadedRS6.png Toby'sVintageTrainRS2.png|Thomas and Toby ThomasandtheSwanRS1.png ThomasandtheSwanRS3.png|Thomas, Pip and Emma ThomasandtheSwanRS7.png|Thomas and the swan CentenaryRS4.png CentenaryRS7.png Thomas'ChristmasPartyRS4.png|Thomas and Mrs. Kyndley Thomas'ChristmasParty(story)2.jpg Thomas'sChristmasPartyRS6.JPG Thomas'sChristmasPartyRS12.JPG Thomas'sChristmasPartyRS13.JPG Thomas'sChristmasPartyRS14.JPG Thomas'ChristmasParty(story)6.jpg Thomas'sChristmasPartyRS25.JPG File:ThomasComesToBreakfastRevWAwdry1.PNG File:ThomasComestoBreakfastRevWAwdry2.PNG File:ThomasComestoBreakfastRevWAwdry5.PNG File:ThomasComestoBreakfast(TheRev.W.Awdrybook)13.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfastRevWAwdry20.PNG File:ThomasComestoBreakfast(TheRev.W.Awdrybook)24.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfastRevWAwdry23.PNG|The Fat Controller, Daisy, and Thomas File:ThomasComestoBreakfastRevWAwdry26.PNG|Thomas at Crovan's Gate File:ThomasComestoBreakfast(TheRev.W.Awdrybook)30.png|Percy, Thomas, Daisy, and Toby ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)2.jpg ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)5.jpg ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeillustration.jpg|Thomas and the Christmas tree ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)24.jpg ThomasandtheEvilDiesel7.png|Thomas and Diesel ThomasandtheEvilDiesel10.jpg|Thomas, Toby and Diesel ThomasandtheEvilDiesel19.jpg|Thomas, Bertie and Daisy ThomasandtheEvilDiesel20.png ThomasandtheEvilDiesel27.jpg ThomasandtheEvilDiesel30.png Thomas1979annual1.JPG|Thomas as illustrated by Edgar Hodges ThomasandEdward1953.jpg|1953 models of Thomas and Edward from the 1953 BBC pilot File:ThomasRailwayMap.png|Thomas in a Railway Series map ThomasbyCliveSpong.jpg|Thomas as illustrated by Clive Spong ThomasbyKenStott.png|Thomas as illustrated by Ken Stott File:ThomasRailwaySeriesJapanArt.png File:ThomastheTankEngine's45thBirthdayPoster.jpg|Thomas in his 45th birthday poster File:ThomasBoardGame.png|Thomas in The Railway Series Surprise Packet board game File:GordonAwdryThomas.jpg|Thomas and Gordon with the Rev. W. Awdry depicted as a steam engine File:RingoStarrwithThomas1984.jpg|Thomas with Ringo Starr ThomasandGordon1.png|Thomas in the television series version of The Railway Series Thomas'PilotModel.png|Thomas' model from The Unaired Pilot ThomasandtheTickles2.png|Thomas as illustrated by David Palmer ThomasandGordonLMillustration1.png|Thomas as illustrated by Lorraine Marshall EdgarHodgesThomasIllustration2.png|Thomas in an Annual illustration by Edgar Hodges Thomas1980spromoart.png|Promotional artwork from 1983 TheAdventureBegins92.png|Thomas in his teal-green livery in The Adventure Begins TheAdventureBegins103.png|Sir Topham Hatt welcomes Thomas to Sodor TheAdventureBegins217.png|Thomas without a coat of paint TheAdventureBegins221.png|Thomas in his pink undercoat TheAdventureBegins290.png|Thomas' cab in CGI TheAdventureBegins407.png File:TheAdventureBegins712.png LBSCThomaspromo.png|LBSC Thomas promo LBSCThomaspromo2.jpg LBSCThomaspromo3.jpg File:LBSCThomasHeadOnPromo.png File:ThomasSurprisePacket.png File:ThomasJunior.png|Thomas Junior File:ThomasJuniorwithouthisface.png|Thomas Junior without his face File:ThomasJunior2.png|Thomas Junior and the Royal Dog Association for the Blind File:ThomasatLorneHouse.jpg|Thomas at Awdry's home, Lorne House Thomas'prototype.png|Thomas' basis Awdry_thomas_rws.jpg|Awdry's basis Merchandise Gallery ThomasgoldERTL.jpg|Gold 50th Anniversary Thomas File:WoodenRailwayGoldThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway 60th Anniversary Gold Thomas prototype File:WoodenRailwayGoldenThomas.png|Wooden Railway 60th Anniversary Gold Thomas File:WoodenRailwaySilverThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Silver Thomas File:WoodenRailway60thAnniversaryThomas.png|Wooden Railway 60th Anniversary Thomas File:WoodenRailway"Celebrating60Years"Thomas.jpg|Wooden Railway "Celebrating 60 Years" WoodenRailway70thAnniversaryHeritagePack.jpg|Wooden Railway 70th Anniversary pack WoodenRailwayThomasCollectorSpecial.jpg|Wooden Railway Collector Special File:Take-Along60thAnniversarySilverThomas.jpg|Take Along 60th Anniversary Silver Thomas Take-n-Play65thAnniversaryThomas.png|Take-n-Play Anniversary Toyfair Thomas File:AdventuresOriginalThomas.jpeg|Adventures Original Thomas File:TrackMasterPushAlong75thDiamondThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Push Along 75th Diamond Thomas Hornby70CelebrationThomasprototype.jpg|Hornby 70 celebration Thomas prototype File:Hornby70CelebrationThomas.jpg|Hornby 70 celebration Thomas TOMYSteamAlongThomasSet.jpg|Tomy Steam Along Thomas TrackMasterTheOriginalThomas.jpg|TrackMaster original Thomas TomicaOriginalThomas.jpg|Original Tomica Thomas CapsulePlarailOriginalThomas.JPG|Original Capsule Plarail Thomas File:ThomastheTankEngineWedgewoodcup.jpg|A cup manufactured by Wedgwood File:ThomastheTankEngineCup.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries